Nitrome Must Die/Glitches
''See also: Nitrome Must Die '' Nitrome Must Die, despite being Nitrome's one hundredth game, was plagued by glitches, and featured two dangerous glitches which actually hindered progress. While most glitches are not common, there are two glitches which can be encountered by everyone who played the game: the Warlock glitch and the infinite elevator glitch. Although the first glitch was soon fixed, the infinite elevator glitch currently remains unfixed, and is one of the few Nitrome games after its release to still retain a glitch that hinders progress. Glitches Backwards employee glitch On 81-90 on the level where the player must fight furry creatures with a trip wire laser on the ceiling, an employee comes at the end. It is a glitch where the player can kill him, but get killed by the laser before he turns into coins. This isn't the glitch. The glitch is that when this happens, the employee gets up and runs backwards until the game over screen comes up. Disarmed employee glitch Similar to the above glitch, if the player dies while an employee is killed, (in any level) the employee will stand up with his hands empty. End of level glitch On an odd occasion when both players approach the level, the elevator will close with player one still outside the elevator. He then appears in the elevator with the 'bank or gamble' select screen. This will happen if one player does not move from there starting point for the whole level. The player that did not move will not be allowed to enter the elevator. Warlock glitch The Warlock glitch is a glitch encountered in one level between 71 and 80. On one level ten Warlocks are encountered. At the start of the level, everything was fine. Soon, many of the Warlocks spawn and cause the level to lag. This will cause the screen to freeze every few seconds. The sound effects could still be heard, and crates disappeared faster. This glitch made the level very difficult to complete, but still completable. On November 28th, Nitrome announced they had fixed this glitch, along with others including the boomerang looping glitch, and the spike-death problem. Revive glitch In two player mode, when a player entered the elevator, the other player was able to revive the player as if he had died, changing his health to the small amount after reviving, but leaving his/her score untouched. Infinite elevator ride glitch The infinite elevator ride glitch is a glitch encountered in any level of the game, often during the elevator ride to level 96. After the player banks/gambles the score and presses the Fire button, the screen will move so that the elevator is at the very bottom. After this, the player will infinitely stay in the elevator, as well as hear a hazard from the level and see that they have infinite Molotov. Level freezing glitches In several parts of Nitrome Must Die, player's would experience the game freeze. This often happened when the player killed the red warthog serpent when it was in a pipe. Freezing glitch At the end of some boss battles, the game would freeze. This happened very often, as well as rarely happening in some levels. Out of ammo glitch Using weapons after collecting crates in multiplayer co-op may sometimes result in both players instantly running out of ammo. The text "out of ammo" can be seen repeated multiple times while floating upward towards the picture of the player at the top of the screen who collected the crate. Stuck enemy glitch A level between 91-100 with multiple blue drop spawner enemies sometimes occurs when players first play the level. Some of the blue drops will end up stuck inside the wall, unreachable by weapons. They still, however, count towards the number of enemies left to destroy. This forces players to restart the game. (Note: It is possible to kill them with a few Molotovs.) Nanobot glitch Rarely (for an unknown reason), if player two gets into the elevator with the nanobot weapon, its ammo count will go up to as much as 68. This is very helpful because each shot deals a lot of damage all around the room. Nitrome Gun glitch There is a glitch that on certain levels, after all the letters have exploded, some would not have exploded but instead remain red and flashing. Rocket glitch Sometimes, the total ammo for the rocket weapon will be 250 rather than the usual ten the player is given. Infinite Canary/Mega laser glitch In two player mode, to activate this glitch you must have two things. One player must have a Canary/Mega laser and the other must have any weapon with any amount of ammo. To begin it the glitch, the player with the canary must begin firing at any moment or ammo and hold on. Once it is out of ammo it will consume all of the partner's ammo of their weapon. Other effects include this glitch creating an infinite number of "out of ammo" signs above the partner and the partner's weapon symbol will remain the same weapon, but the gun will still shoot red pellets. If the second player tries to get a crate, the crate will not activate and the player will not be presented a weapon. Multi-Nanobot glitch If the player has a nanobot gun and fires it while a Mr. Nibbles is biting the player's head, up to three nanobots will consecutively be fired. Fourth boss glitch After the player has defeated the fourth boss and the hand has dropped dead, shooting slightly above the hand will cause more coins from the boss to be dropped by the space where the boss was, allowing the player to gain multiple times the amount of coins they would've received. Stuck in wall glitch It is possible for the player to get stuck in the wall. Capture.PNG|Glitch: note, the player Boomerang infinite blast glitch To activate this glitch, player one must stand by player two and player one must have a boomerang. Fire player one's boomerang and the weapon will not return to player one until he/she jumps. Floating glitch Sometimes, when the player is shooting a weapon while standing on a Twin Shot arrow stuck in a wall, the player will remain in their position and will not fall after the Twin Shot arrow falls away. The player has to be shooting a continuously firing weapon for this glitch to work, however, such as a machine gun. Even after the player stops shooting, the player will be not fall to the ground, and instead will remain floating in mid-air. Floating glitch.PNG|The player shooting and floating in mid-air after the arrow below has fallen away Floating glitch 2.PNG|The player still floating even after they have stopped shooting Mr. Nibbles glitch Very rarely (for an unknown reason), when a Mr. Nibbles is biting the player's head and the player shoots, Mr. Nibbles will fall off the player's head and then no other Mr. Nibbles will hurt the player - they will just go through them. Startup sounds glitch When the game sounds are muted, two sounds are still audible during the game startup; these sounds being the drums that can be heard when the title "the 100th Nitrome game" appears, as well as the three rockets being fired at the end of the startup.